Another Blessing to this Wonderful World
by Firelord67
Summary: With the arrival of Kazuma and Megumin's daughter, and Aqua's descendent, their little party just got a little bigger. Follow the adventures of Kizui and Grace, as they spend their earliest years learning to be Adventurers!
1. The Demon and the Goddess

**Okay, my Konosuba steam is going really strong right now, and I really wanted to provide some more backstory for my OCs Kizui and Grace from Back to the Future of this Wonderful World. So, I decided to write a neat little story about their childhood and early teen years! Maybe I'll write a full-length story about them some other time, but I'm still in the experimental phase.**

"Are you okay?" said Kazuma, as he and Megumin walked through the field. Ever since his girlfriend had turned sixteen, she had seemed a lot more anxious than usual. Having a girlfriend was a strange new experience for him, even without taking into account that it happened to be Megumin of all people. Kazuma barely even remembered how he ended up so lucky. And yes, he understood the irony in that statement.

"I-I'm fine," Megumin blushed. She really wasn't. Her palms were incredibly sweaty; she could hardly keep a grip on her staff. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "This looks like a good spot!"

She pointed to Verdia's old castle.

"That one?" said Kazuma. "We haven't done that in ages."

"Yeah…" Megumin took a deep breath. No turning back now. She extended her wand. "Kazuma!"

"Yes, I'm Kazuma,"

Megumin's wand started glowing red.

"Long ago, I wandered alone, searching for companionship," Megumin chanted, "Then I met you, and you accepted me for who I was, ending my endless solitude. Every single day, my feelings only grow stronger for you. And now, at the place where we spent so many memories together, I beg you to grant me one last request,"

"Huh?" said Kazuma. This wasn't her usual chant.

Megumin then twirled her glowing staff like a baton and fired the spell downwards. Kazuma lost his words when a towering column of fire flew out of the canyon, and Megumin turned to face him.

"Become my eternal lover," Megumin got down onto one of her knees and pulled a golden topaz ring out her pocket. "Marry me,"

For the first time in nearly a year, Kazuma was speechless.

"M-marry you?" _I mean, she is sixteen… but I was never expecting this! Also, I thought I'd be the one to propose. _He looked into her crimson eyes, glinting in the light of the fire. _Ah, who am I kidding? She's probably the best thing that's happened to me to since I reincarnated here._

"Of course I will," he said.

Megumin smiled and caught him a tight embrace.

"Woah, Megumin…"

"I'm so happy," she said, her eyes started to tear up. "You mean everything to me, Kazuma."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_About a week later…_

"We're getting married!" said Kazuma and Megumin.

Darkness and Aqua simultaneously spat out the water they were drinking.

"What?"

"Megumin popped the question last week," Kazuma explained.

"Wow," said Darkness. "Congratulations!"

Aqua sighed.

"Great. Now I owe Eris 1900 eris,"

"Speaking of which…" said Vanir. Wiz sighed and handed over a few coins.

"That reminds me," said Megumin. "Yunyun, Aqua, Darkness, do you mind being my bridesmaids?"

"Absolutely!" said Yunyun.

"Certainly!" said Darkness.

"Eh, why not?" said Aqua.

_A month or so later…_

Kazuma gleefully carried his new bride to their shared bedroom. He wore a green tuxedo, while she wore a black and white fusion between a wedding dress and a suit of armor. Since Crimson Demon weddings have the bride in a black armor-like garment, they agreed to meet halfway in terms of tradition.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Megumin hopped out of Kazuma's arms to throw the bouquet out the window. "Catch!"

"I got it!" Darkness dashed over to the flowers, but Aqua leaped onto her shoulders to snatch them out of the air.

"Aha! Now I'm the next bride… Woah!" The two of them toppled onto each other.

"Ow…" said Aqua. She then noticed that she had somehow landed in such a way that her chest was right on top of Darkness' neck, and her leg was between hers.

"Oh…" Darkness blushed. "I didn't know you were into _this _Aqua,"

"D-don't get the wrong idea!" but Aqua couldn't hide the redness on her face.

Kazuma and Megumin giggled at their friends' antics.

"Well…" Megumin seductively laid herself on the bed. "Since we're husband and wife now, do you think you're ready to take "virgin," off your list of titles?"

"Absolutely," Kazuma started taking his shirt off.

_A while later…_

Kazuma examined the large painting in the living room.

"I think it captures my strength and power perfectly," he smugly grinned.

"Oh, Kazuma." Darkness sighed.

"Ugh, he did my hair wrong," said Aqua. "It's supposed to be flowing! Not fluttering! Water does not flutter! It flows!"

"Guys, guys!" Megumin came running over.

"What is it?" said Kazuma.

Megumin stopped in front of Aqua.

"I think I might be pregnant!"

"What?" said Aqua. She turned to Kazuma. "Kazuma…"

"Yes, I'm Kazuma,"

Aqua grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up to her face.

"YOU LOLICON! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ME DID YOU DO?"

"First of all, we're married!" said Kazuma.

"Second of all, I'm seventeen!" said Megumin.

"Oh right," Aqua dropped Kazuma. She raised a hand in front of Megumin. "Sense Life!"

Aqua concentrated as her hand glowed.

"Okay…" she took her hand away. "Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

Megumin's eyes literally lit up with delight.

"YES!"

"Well…" Kazuma cleared his throat. "I probably should've seen this coming."

Megumin glared at him.

"I mean, this is great!" Kazuma piped up. "Sure, I might be dysfunctional, but that's not genetic, right?"

"Who knows?" said Megumin. "Well in five months, I'll be a mother and you'll be a father!"

"Yeah… a father," Kazuma took a deep breath. "Holy crap I'm gonna be a dad,"

"Did you say five months?" said Darkness.

"Crimson Demon, remember?" said Megumin. "Our bodies are mostly magic, so we only stay pregnant for about five months,"

"Oh… I guess that makes sense," Darkness began to ponder.

"Oh yeah, you're pregnant too, Darkness," said Aqua nonchalantly.

"WHAT?"

Both Kazuma and Megumin grabbed Darkness by the neck.

"YOU PERVERT MASOCHIST! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ERIS DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing, I swear!" she exclaimed. "I mean, the only person I was with sexually was Aqua!"

"Aqua?" said Kazuma

The goddess in question whistled idly.

"I mean… she was pretty good," she said.

"Well that doesn't make any sense; Aqua's a girl!" said Megumin.

"Well…" Aqua blushed. "Goddesses technically don't have a gender."

"What?" said Darkness.

"We can change genders whenever we like so it's more preference," she blushed even harder. "But I can still… you know… impregnate other women"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"OH MY GOSH! AQUA'S THE FATHER?" said Kazuma.

"It would seem that way," said Megumin. "Well, congratulations!"

"Yeah… congratulations…" Aqua sat down. "Oh my me, I'm gonna be a mother."

"Is it weird that I'm kind of okay with this?" said Darkness.

"For anyone else, yes," said Kazuma. "For you, no."

"Thanks."

_Five months later..._

A whole year after they were married, Kazuma and Megumin brought home a daughter.

"She's so cute!" Aqua cooed. "What's her name?"

"Uh…" Kazuma rubbed his chin.

"Kizui," said Megumin. "Her name is Kizui,"

"Kizui?" said Kazuma.

"She's a Crimson Demon," Megumin pointed to her daughter's scarlet eyes. "One syllable from you, two from my mother. That makes sense,"

"I guess. Kizui it is then. Kizui Satou," Kazuma smiled. "At least it's a better name than Chunchunmaru,"

"Hey!"

Kazuma laughed.

"This life was definitely worth dying for,"

Kizui gave out a little giggle, as her eyes lit up for a moment.

"Aww!" Darkness squealed.

"See that glow?" said Megumin. "She'll be a powerful sorceress someday!'

"Either that or she needs a diaper change," said Kazuma.

_A few months later…_

"Kizui, this is Grace," Darkness held her daughter up for Kizui to see. Kizui's eyes literally lit up and she smiled. Grace simply stared and blinked.

"I'm still a little baffled as to how you two had a kid to begin with," said Kazuma.

"Hey, don't look so condescending!" Aqua held Grace up to Kazuma's face. "This is a future goddess of the Axis sect!"

"Hm," Kazuma stared intently at the baby. She had a small tuft of lime green hair, as well as two-toned eyes, one yellow one blue. "Looks more like some kind of witch,"

"EXCUSE ME?"

Everybody laughed.

And so, with two new additions to the family, life would be taking a whole new direction for Kazuma and friends.


	2. Bedtime Story of Creation

Megumin picked up a baby bottle full of clear fluid and frowned.

"Aqua! Did you purify Kizui's formula again?" she called out.

"So what? Godly purification is very healthy." Aqua said, sitting in a rocking chair and holding Grace up to her bosom.

"My baby isn't immortal like yours, she needs nutrients!"

"Just breastfeed her!"

"Crimson Demon's don't breastfeed!"

"Do you mean Crimson Demons in general, or just you?" Aqua sneered.

"Hey!"

Kazuma looked up from his newspaper.

"Matter of fact, how are _you _breastfeeding, Aqua?"

"Goddess, remember?" she indicated to herself.

Megumin sighed.

"Darkness, can you feed Kizui while I go get more formula?"

"Sure," Darkness got up from her chair to take Kizui out of the crip. "If she's inherited her father's lips, then..."

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE BABIES!" Megumin, Kazuma, and Aqua yelled simultaneously.

"Okay," Darkness started undoing her dress.

Six_ years later..._

"You'll never defeat me, divine hero!" Kizui yelled while wearing Kazuma's old hood. "I, the fearsome Devil King, will rule the world forever!"

"Oh yeah, well take this!" Grace pointed Aqua's old staff at Kizui. "Sacred Turn Undead!"

"Noooooo!" Kizui 'fell' over as she was 'defeated,'

"Alright, you two, bedtime!" said Kazuma, getting up from the sofa. Kizui and Grace put down their cosplays and walked into the hallway.

Kazuma sighed.

"This is my life now," he chuckled. "At least it beats being in debt or trying to kill monsters,"

Kazuma's mind wandered back through his whole journey. It all started when he died after that whole tractor incident. Then, he ended up bringing Aqua with him. The most annoying, selfish, greedy, stupid, and useless girl he'd ever met. And that was before you even started on her cult. But in a few days, he met Megumin. Now, he didn't even think about it at the time, but she was the perfect girl for him. Smart, funny, eccentric, beautiful... he could go on and on about all her great qualities... of course, he would also probably list her more annoying qualities at the same time, but those somehow made her more attractive to him. Then, there was Darkness. Ugh, she might have been somewhat noble, but she's still a huge pervert _and _masochist.

These three girls were the bane of his existence for his first few years. But hey, they were still his friends. And now one of them was his wife.

Raising a daughter wasn't exactly something he planned. But he would do anything for little Kizui. She always delightfully cheerful and energetic, if not a little boasting from time to time. It seems a little strange, but he could see a lot of his own qualities in her. Thankfully, she didn't seem to be going down the same path as her mother. And then there's Grace. Strangely, the daughter of a self-centered goddess and a masochistic crusader was terrifyingly normal. Kazuma was always careful around her, in case one of her mothers' qualities started showing up.

Kazuma sighed in contentedness. This wasn't the life he expected in this fantasy world, but it was still wonderful. His house, his family, his friends... everything was great in this wonderful world. Not a perfect world, but wonderful.

"Kazuma? Kazuma!" said Aqua.

Kazuma snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Yes, I'm Kazuma?"

"Yeah, are you done staring into the distance like a wistful old man?"

"Old?"

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I told the kids their bedtime story tonight," she gave her "totally innocent," smile.

"Hm..." Kazuma rubbed his chin. "Well, I can't think of a way you could mess that up, so sure,"

"Thanks... hey what's that supposed to mean?!"

_A few minutes later..._

"In the beginning, there were five gods," Aqua began. "Terra, the goddess of earth, rules over matter. Pyro, the god of fire, rules over energy. Aero, the god of air, rules over life. Aqua, the goddess of water, ruled over death. And Mahou, the god of magic, rules over all that is magic,"

"What about Eris?" Kizui piped up.

"_She_ wasn't born yet," Aqua grit her teeth at the thought. "Anyway, the five gods created two worlds, one with magic, and one without. Mahou bet that the world with magic, the one we live in, would be infinitely superior to the other. But it turns out, the opposite was true. Without magic, the other world thrived and developed much faster than this one. Mahou was so angry that it did so well without his magic, that he decided that he would take over this world and destroy the other. That was when he changed his name to the Devil King. He created an army of monsters and undead generals to take this world by force! Now the only remaining survivors live in walled villages, and the population is in decline because nobody wants to reincarnate here!"

"Reincarnate?" said Grace. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, it means when you die and then come back somewhere else."

"Die?" said Kizui.

"It's when your body stops working and then you have to get a new one. But that aside, the other four gods and their children left to the other world so they wouldn't have to put up with the Devil King anymore. Then, Aqua said 'Hey! Here's a good idea! Why don't we reincarnate young people from this world into the other one and give them the stuff to fight the Devil King!' and then everyone else was like 'Wow, Aqua! That's such a brilliant idea! You're a genius!' and then she was like 'Oh please, it was nothing. Well, maybe a bit more than nothing..." Aqua giggled as she continued her self-praise.

"Weird, I've never seen her praise anyone besides herself," Grace whispered in Kizui's ear.

"... but anyway, that's what they did! When a young person died in the other world, we would give them a magic item of their choosing and send them to this world! It worked great, and things were going good... I think," Aqua rubbed her chin. "Or were they...?"

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that my dad used to live in another world?" said Kizui.

"He did, sweetie!" she said. "Your dad was a shut-in NEET, and he was out buying a new MMORPG!"

"Huh?" said Grace.

Aqua shrugged. "Ask Uncle Kazuma. But then he saw a girl crossing the street, and pushed her out of the way of a moving vehicle."

"My dad died saving her life?" Kizui's eyes lit up.

"No, turns out the moving vehicle was a tractor, and Kazuma thought he got ran over. Then he died of the shock of all things!"

Aqua suddenly started laughing. "Oh, you should've seen the look on his face! He was freaked out he wet himself! Then at the hospital, the staff laughed while he had a heart attack! Oh, and you should've seen _his _parents, they were..."

"She's totally making this up," Kizui whispered to Grace.

"I don't know, my mom never lies,"

"Still, this is definitely not how my dad talks about his deaths,"

"... anyway, then the goddess Aqua said 'Now, Kazuma. Following your death, you have three choices. First, you can go to heaven and laze about in the sun like a wistful old man. Second, you can be reborn in your world as a baby. Third, you can reincarnate into the other world at your current age, with the language automatically in your brain, _and _with a magic item of your choice!' Kazuma nodded and said 'Okay, I'll bring _you _with me then!' and then Aqua was like 'Seriously? There's no way that's allowed.' But it turns out that he actually _can _do that, so Aqua and Kazuma went to the other world together."

"Then he met mommy!" said Kizui.

"Yeah... let's go with that version," Aqua cleared her throat. "And they created an Adventuring party with a powerful, but super annoying, archwizard and a beautiful, and obedient, crusader! And _that _is how I met your mother!"

"Huh?" said Grace. "I don't get it, what happened to the goddess Aqua?"

"Goddess?" said Aqua. "Oh, I was referring to myself in the third person. You tend to do that a lot when..."

"You're a goddess?!" Kizui exclaimed. Grace's eyes widened.

"You know it!" Aqua twirled and struck some kind of pose. "I rule over water and previously the afterlife!"

"What?" said Grace.

"Grace, do you know what this means?" Kizui grabbed Grace by the shoulders. "It means _you're_ a demigoddess!"

"_What?_"

"Goddess, actually," said Aqua. "Being a deity is dominant,"

"I... I...?" Grace was at a loss for words. "I'm a goddess?"

"Yep! When you get older, we'll apply you for the Axis Sect. Oh, and when the Devil King is defeated, you and I will go to heaven together!"

"H-heaven?" Grace looked even paler than Kizui. In a blink of an eye, she passed out.

"Wait a minute..." said Kizui. "This means I'm destined to defeat the Devil King!"

"That's not how it..."

"Well, goodnight goddess Aqua!" Kizui was off like a lightbulb.

"Oh..." said Aqua. "Well, at least she has more respect than her father," Aqua happily walked out of the bedroom.


	3. Kizui's first wand

_A year later..._

"Mommy?" said Kizui, as Kazuma carried his wife back to the house. They had just gotten back from a kill quest that Kazuma decided to let Kizui tag along on. "Why do you only have one spell? And why do you always fall after you use it?"

"Explosion magic is the only spell worth learning," Megumin proudly proclaimed. "Every other spell in the Detonation family is a waste!"

"She didn't spend any Skill Points on increased mana, so it takes everything she has when she uses it," Kazuma remarked.

"I still think it would be better to have lots of spells," said Kizui.

_Oh thank the heavens, she didn't inherit that!_

"Well, when you finish grade school, you can go to a magic academy. I heard there's a good one outside town," said Megumin.

"You mean the one that's part of the Axis Sect?" said Kazuma. He felt a chill run up his spine remembering the last time he had an encounter with the aforementioned zealots.

"Aqua said she's going to sign Grace up for that Axis Sect," said Kizui.

_I don't know if I should feel pity or horror._

"Well, that's Aqua for you!" Megumin chuckled. Kizui giggled along with her.

"I can't wait to be a powerful wizard, like you one day!"

"Well, maybe not exactly like her," Kazuma laughed. Megumin frowned.

_A little bit later..._

Kizui examined the small wooden wand she had just been given.

"This is a training wand," Megumin explained. "It's a device meant for the practice of magical energy. While it has no practical magic applications, it does help young magic users like you to practice your proficiency in the somatic, vocal and spiritual aspects of spellcasting."

"Huh?" said Kizui.

"It tells whether or not you cast the spell correctly," Megumin took the wand. "Like this. Darkness blacker than black. Combine with my deep crimson..."

_One long incantation later..._

"Explosion!" said Megumin. A small puff of heat and smoke flew out of the tip of the wand.

"Ooh!" Megumin handed the wand back to Kizui.

"It can't actually hurt anyone," said Megumin. "Just uh... don't point it towards your face or you might get burned."

"Okay!" Kizui flicked the wand out. "Tinder!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry you'll get it!" Megumin gave her an encouraging smile. "I think there might be a spellbook in the library,"

"Okay!" Kizui walked off. "I'm going to be the most powerful wizard in all of Axel, so I can defeat the Devil King and let Aqua and Grace to heaven!"

"Well, good luck with that!" Megumin smiled. _Mother of Eris, what has Aqua been putting in her head?_

_The next day..._

"Hey, Satou-san!" two of the local boys came running after Kizui and Grace.

"Yes, I'm Kizui," said Kizui.

"Can you... Woah," one of the boys were staring at Grace.

"Uh... is there something on my face?" said Grace.

"Uh... oh, nothing!" The boy blushed. "Anyway, can you do that cool fan trick again? Taranaki said I was making it up."

"Only grownups can use Skills! There's no way Kizui-chan could've been using Nature's Beauty!" the other boy stood firmly.

"Okay," said Kizui. She pulled out two fans from her bag and a small tissue paper butterfly from her pocket. "Prepare to be amazed, for I shall bring this butterfly to life!" Then, she tossed the butterfly into the air and fanned beneath it, causing the little paper scrap to flap its wings like a real butterfly.

"OH MY GOSH!" the boy exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"It's really easy," said Kizui. "You just blow the butterfly up with the fan,"

"That's so cool! You must have some kind of super-powerful gift, Kizui!"

"Not really," Kizui snatched the butterfly. "If anything, Grace is the one with the gift in our family,"

"Me?" said Grace.

"You're a goddess! Someday, people will be writing songs about you, and painting pictures of you wearing very little clothes and with much larger breasts!"

"A goddess?" said the first boy.

"Uh... well..." Grace rubbed the back of her head.

"Grace is the daughter of the goddess Aqua! That makes her a goddess too!" Kizui said before Grace could say anything.

"You mean that crazy archpriest who broke the walls?"

"What? No! She defeated a dullahan!" said Grace, shyly.

"With a little help from my parents too," said Kizui.

"Right..." the boys awkwardly walked away for a few steps before running like chickens.

"Do you have to tell everyone that?" Grace said to Kizui.

"Tell them what?"

"That... you know... I'm a..."

"Goddess? But that's what you are! Aqua said it herself,"

"Yeah... but I don't even know what I'm the goddess of!" Grace blushed. "What if I'm not even fit to be a goddess?"

"Grace, that's crazy!" Kizui proclaimed. "You'd make a great goddess! And you have a lot of admirers!" It was true. Both boys and girls were attracted to grace like flies to honey. "Oh! What if you're the goddess of love?"

"There's already a goddess for that," said Grace. "Mom told me to read up on all of them. There are a lot."

"Okay... the goddess of lust?"

"Also taken,"

"Darn it. Well, whatever you end up being the goddess of, I'm sure it'll be awesome!"

"Yeah... thanks Kizui," Grace smiled. Grace's smile was, for whatever reason, adorable beyond normality. Kizui never mentioned it, but she always secretly hoped to catch a glimpse of it.

"No problem! That's what sister-like-friends are for!"

_At home._

Kizui flipped through the pages of the book.

"This one looks fun!" she said. She extended her arm that held the training wand. "Sense life!"

Nothing happened.

"Weird," Kizui turned the page. "Acid Bolt!"

Still nothing.

"Hmm... Kizui carefully read the text. "Hold arm at 90-degree angle... put emphasis on "Bolt"... and visualize a stream of energy,"

"Visualize... visualize..." Kizui focused as hard as she could. "Acid Bolt!"

A tiny drop of green liquid flew out of the wand. Kizui's eyes lit up with delight.

"Yes! I did it! Score one for the soon-to-be Hero of Axel!"

"Kizui! Dinner time!" Megumin called out.

"Coming!"


	4. First Monster

_Six years later..._

Vanir took a sip of the clear liquid in the bottle.

"Mmm," he said. "This 'soda' is delicious! A sweet flavored drink with a bubbly texture like beer! Say, does this have alcohol?"

"Nope!" said Kazuma. "It's child-friendly, fizzy, and comes in a ton of flavors! Plus, the glass bottle keeps it fizzy for a very long time,"

"How ingenious!" Vanir cackled. "This will make a fine addition to our stock. Now, let's talk eris…"

Kizui examined an unopened bottle of soda. Out of curiosity, she gave the bottle a shake.

"Oh, don't shake that, Kizui!" said Kazuma. "Or it'll explode and get everywhere. And don't drink too much, or you'll get holes in your teeth."

"Explode?" Kizui wondered out loud.

_Meanwhile, in the other room…_

"In this case, it's far better to use a cross-stitch as opposed to a regular stitch because gravity is generally a lot less strong than tension," Yunyun explained as she and Grace weaved the fabric together. After being rejected by the Crimson Demon clan, Yunyun had taken up sewing as a hobby while working in Wiz's shop. Grace, who was spending her preteen years trying to find out what she was the goddess of, was a weekly visitor. Both being out of place, the two became fast friends.

"That's so cool!" said Grace, driving the needle through her end. "Like this?"

"Yes, exactly!" Yunyun giggled. "You're a natural at this! Hey, maybe you're the goddess of fabric work!"

"No, there's already a goddess for that," Grace sighed. "My first cousin, sixteen times removed, Tapestry."

"Your mom had you memorize all that?" Yunyun's eyes widened.

"Yeah," said Grace. "My second cousin 69 times removed is Passion, the goddess of lust. My great aunt's third cousin, five-hundred times removed is Chuunibyou, the god of the eighth-grade syndrome. And my great x34 grand niece is Eris,"

Yunyun stared incredulously.

"Oh my," she said. "How gods are there?"

"Four hundred seventy-four thousand four hundred one including me. But mom says I only have to remember around one-hundred of them."

"I'm surprised you memorized all that!" Yunyun giggled. "I wonder what being a god is like,"

"I wish I knew," said Grace. "But I still don't even know what kind of goddess I am,"

"Hey, you'll get it someday!" Yunyun gave her an encouraging smile. Grace's face lit up.

"Thank you auntie Yunyun," she said.

"By the way, what's Kizui up to?"

"I think she's helping uncle Kazuma with the soda,"

Just then, they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" they heard Kazuma's say.

Kazuma opened the door. Then immediately shut it.

"Uh, Aqua? There's an undead standing outside the door."

"I better go," said Grace. "Mom probably wants me to..."

"Grace! Come help me vanquish this unholy trespasser to the depths of hell!"

"Coming!" said Grace.

"Um..." the visitor's voice was deep and male. "Is this the residence of two of the Devil King's generals?"

"GAH!" said everyone at once, except Kizui and Grace.

"Uh, no!" Kizui shouted. "Just me, my dad, my sister-like-friend, uncle Vanir, auntie Wiz, auntie Yunyun, and the goddess Aqua!"

"Kizui!" Kazuma covered his daughter's mouth with his hand. "Now is not the time to blurt out random stuff!"

"Mmph! Mmph!"

Suddenly, a skeletal foot tore a hole in the door, before the whole thing was knocked down with a single punch from a bony hand.

"General Vanir!" a skeleton walked into the shop. "I would like the reports from you and General Wiz!"

"Reports?" said Wiz. "Oh right, those!" Wiz fumbled about the shop. "Uh, let's see... reports... reports..."

Vanir pulled a stack of papers out of a nearby drawer. "They're right here, darling!"

"Oh, thanks!" Wiz handed the papers to the skeleton.

"Thank you very much," he tipped his skull forwards them. "I would be concerned about the many Adventurers in this room, but these reports would be a pain in the neck to replace if I were to lose them. So, goodbye!"

The skeleton hopped out the door, which was closed by Kazuma.

"Well, that was quite the event," said Vanir.

Kizui suddenly screamed something that was muffled by Kazuma's hand.

"What?" said Kazuma, unsealing his daughter's trap.

"He left a bomb!" Kizui pointed onto Wiz's back.

Wiz gasped and fumbled behind herself. She could feel some kind of mechanical protrusion attached to the top of her spine. A quiet ticking noise started coming from it.

"Oh my gosh!" said Vanir. "Don't worry, I'll get it off!"

He quickly grabbed the bomb and started pulling. Wiz, in a dazed state of panic, grabbed a shelf as Vanir kept tugging. Kazuma grabbed Vanir's back, followed by Aqua, Yunyun, Kizui, and Grace. Everyone pulled as hard as they could, but the bomb wouldn't come off. More disturbingly, a conveniently placed clock on the bomb was getting closer and closer to zero.

"Gah! I can't pull it off!" exclaimed Vanir. "He must have fused it right into your skin and bones!"

"Ew!" said Grace.

"Oh! What if we just cut it out? She's already dead so it won't hurt," said Yunyun.

"It's in too deep!" said Vanir. "And if I use magic, it'll blow up and kill all of us! Well, except for me."

Wiz looked at everybody in the room. She took a deep breath. _Better do this quick._

"Aqua, let's return to the soil on good terms. Kazuma, you were a great friend. Yunyun, you're perfect the way you are. Kizui, I hope you become the greatest wizard. Grace, may you someday ascend to the heavens with your mother. Vanir…" Wiz planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Basically, that. Well, goodbye, everyone!"

"Wiz!" everyone exclaimed as she rushed out the door.

Wiz panted as she ran after the skeleton. She could feel the bomb grow warm.

"Gah! Hey, don't chase me!" the skeleton yelled as he carried the stack papers. He started running faster.

"Almost… away… from… shop…" Wiz struggled to get out of her throat. Both, being undead, and having never exercised before, Wiz was not exactly good with speed. She was a good ten yards when she heard a ding.

KABOOM!

"Wiz!" Vanir yelled. For the first time, the demon seemed genuinely scared about something. The rest of the gang followed him, everyone except Aqua was wearing a shocked and fearful expression, except for the older goddess who was more or less idly walking out like a random customer.

"Wiz! Wiz!" Vanir practically screamed as he gazed upon the crater. The skeleton could be seen making off with a stack of papers, but everyone was focused on Wiz. Her upper body was slapped onto the soil, trailing blood and parts of her clothing. Other parts of her were splattered about in the most disgusting of fashion.

Vanir immediately jumped in, but Kazuma, Aqua and Yunyun remained, each far too disgusted to progress. Even Kazuma, who had died in far more humiliating ways than this, couldn't muster anything to move forward.

"Uh, Kizui? Are you…" Kazuma looked around. "What the… Kizui?! Guys, Kizui's gone!"

"Huh?!"

_A few meters away…_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kizui?" said Grace. She and Kizui were currently running after the skeleton.

"Of course it is!" said Kizui. "This is what our parents do every time they fight a monster. First, dramatically run after the monster. Second, hit it with a Skill. Third, run away and think of a better plan,"

"I don't think that's what…"

"No more talking! We've almost made it to him!"

Kizui shook the small glass bottle full of soda. Then she pulled her wand out and pointed the bottle at the skeleton. "Air pulse!"

The bottle rumbled, alerting the skeleton to their position.

"Huh? What are you two doing?"

The bottle cap flew off, smacking the skeleton in the face, followed by a typhoon of sugary goodness.

"AAAAAAAGH!" the skeleton yelled, running about like a crazed person. "What is this stuff? It's rotting my calcium!"

"Huh, I did not expect that," said Kizui.

"You were just doing random stuff!?" said Grace.

Kizui grabbed a few rocks off the ground and threw a couple at the crazy skeleton.

"Hey! Woah! Gah! Stop it, you brat!" he yelled.

"Uh… is this what's supposed to happen?" said Grace, as Kizui seemed to miss every single shot.

"I don't have stats yet!" she whined. "Only grown-ups are good at throwing stuff!"

Grace grabbed a pebble and flicked it at the skeleton. The projectile hit the creature right in the neck. The skeleton made a sound that almost sounded like "Not the reports!" as he fell into a pile of bones.

"Uh… well, we did it!" said Kizui. "We killed a monster!"

"Yeah… we did it!"

The two girls cheered and relished in their victory for a moment.

"Wait, where's Auntie Wiz?" said Kizui.

_Back to the others._

"Wiz… no..." Vanir clutched his friend's lifeless upper torso to his body. "I… I love you,"

He sobbed and pressed his lips to hers. They were cold, but still comforting somehow.

Just then, Vanir felt the faintest bit of coldness brush across his neck. He could feel a breath! But how long would it last?

Vanir grabbed Kazuma's leg.

"Hey! What the…"

"Drain Touch!"

"Gah!"

A stream of purple energy flowed along Vanir's arm and into Wiz. After a few agonizing minutes, Wiz's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Vanir?" she said.

"Wiz!" Vanir had never felt so happy. "You're okay! I thought you would die!"

"Vanir… I'm already dead," said Wiz. "But, thanks for the extra mana, now I get to see you again,"

"Wait, what?" said Kazuma.

"Daddy!" Kizui said as she ran over.

"Kizui! There you are!" Kazuma gave his daughter a hug. "Where were you?"

"We killed the skeleton so he wouldn't bother Auntie Wiz while she regenerates," said Grace.

"Regenerate?" said Kazuma.

"Huh?" said Vanir.

Wiz giggled.

"Don't you know? As long as my phylactery is safe, I can recreate my body whenever I want," she used one of her damaged arms to indicate to the cross symbol on her chest.

"Wait… how did you know that?" Kazuma said to his daughter.

"School," Kizui and Grace said simultaneously.

"Of course," Kazuma sighed. "Wait… Aqua, you knew too?"

"Well duh!" Aqua smirked. "Goddesses know everything! Well, _older _goddesses," she quickly added when she noticed Grace's unsettled expression.

"You beat a skeleton?" said Yunyun. "Wow! That's amazing? How did you do it?"

Wiz smiled warmly as the rest of the group gushed over Kizui and Grace's achievement.

"Does this mean we're lovers?" she said to Vanir.

"It would seem so, my beautiful undead queen,"

Wiz blushed slightly.

"Although… I won't be 'beautiful' for much longer,"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Wiz looked at the streams of energy emanating from her wounds.

"This body only looks like this because it's the one I had when I was alive. My new one will look completely different,"

"You mean, like Keele?" Kazuma thought back to the dungeon. He shuddered at the image of what Wiz would look like as a skeleton.

"I'm sure, whatever it looks like, you will still be beautiful," Vanir carried Wiz back into the shop, like a knight carrying his princess.

"Aww…" Kizui gushed.

"Eww… gross," said Grace. Kizui giggled.

"It's not gross, it's romantic!"

"Not exactly the goddess of romance either," Grace stated. "Also, are we ignoring the fact that you seem to have some kind of problem with your aim?"

"It was just the pebble! I can hit stuff just fine with my wand!" Kizui pointed her wand at a nearby pebble. "Focus blast!"

A bead of yellow energy smacked the pebble and shifted it a few millimeters.

"Well, hitting things with magic uses a different stat than throwing something," said Kazuma. "Maybe you have high Magic but low Luck."

"Yeah! That's it! I'm just unlucky! I'll take on the Devil King with my magic and my magic alone!"

"You're gonna need a tank for that. And a healer," said Grace.

"Well… yeah," said Kizui.

Kazuma laughed.

"Just remember, Kizui. Whatever you do, don't get labeled as a pervert,"

"Isn't that kind of irrelevant?"

"It's useful."


	5. May the Broomstick Fly Straight

_A year later..._

"Now, Kizui," said Megumin as she and her daughter stood in the yard. "Today is one of the most important days in a Crimson Demon's life. You're going to learn how to ride a broomstick,"

"Really!?" Kizui's left eye flashed for a moment.

"Crimson Demons can ride broomsticks?" said Kazuma. "You mean like witches? Well, that would explain the hat. And the cat. And... just about everything else about you."

"Wait, how come I've never seen you ride a broomstick, mom?" said Kizui.

"Well..." Megumin fidgeted nervously.

"She skipped that class," said Yunyun.

"Hey!" Megumin blushed. "I can do it just fine now! It's just that the most powerful explosion mage does not need such a trivial skill. But yeah, Yunyun's going to be your teacher."

"Okay!" said Kizui, chipper as ever. On the brink of her teenage years, Kizui was now almost as tall as Megumin was when she was 14. She sported a simple cloth outfit and the same cape that Megumin used to wear. She now wore her long brown hair in a ponytail.

Yunyun held an elegantly decorated broomstick, with a golden band wrapped around the bristles.

"Alright, Kizui!" Yunyun reached into a bag and pulled out a less fancy broomstick for Kizui. "Broomstick flying is simple but tiring, so unless you intend on a crash-landing, you'll want to ensure that you mainly use your broom for long-distance travel. While some wizards do fly during combat, it usually ends with them dying. In fact, it always ends with them dying! But don't worry, there's no other way to die while flying! At least in terms of past events."

"That's... reassuring," said Kizui, examining the broomstick Yunyun handed her.

"We'll start with the basic kick-off," Yunyun, sat on the broom sideways. "Oh, you're probably better off sitting with your broom in between your legs. I just ride like this because it's less awkward."

"Got it," Kizui mounted and pointed her broom upwards.

"Now kick, and say the flight incantation. The one for that broom is 'lift'."

"Say, can other people do this too?" said Kazuma.

"They can, but they never do," said Megumin.

"Why's that?"

Kizui smacked the ground with her foot and shouted: "Lift!"

...before shooting off with the speed of a bullet.

"AAAGH!" Kizui screamed as she was suddenly pelted with a stream of wind.

"You're doing great!" Yunyun called after. "Just don't let go!"

"That's why," said Megumin.

"You know, she has really good mana!" said Yunyun. She took off her broom, and said "Deuce!".

"Deuce?" said Kazuma, as Yunyun zoomed after Kizui.

"Yunyun's a tennis fan," said Megumin.

Yunyun caught up to Kizui, who currently flying in spirals around her.

"Try to calm down! It'll slow your mana pulse!"

Kizui took in a deep breath. She could already feel the broom slow down slightly. She exhaled, and she slowed to a much more comfortable speed.

"Woah... I'm flying!" Kizui laughed. "This is amazing! Everything looks so small from up here!"

"Good job!" Yunyun floated over. "Now for some lessons on steering! To turn, point the broom in the direction you want."

"Okay, sounds simple," Kizui grasped the front of the broom and tilted it to the left. She drifted in the same direction until she pointed it straight again.

"You're pretty good at this. Now let's talk about speed. You'll go faster depending on how much mana you focus on the broom. You can't use spells yet, so just use your emotions,"

"Emotions?"

"Your mana comes from your blood flow, so if your heart beats faster, then more mana will go into the broomstick,"

"Oh, I see." Kizui took a deep breath.

"Think about something exciting to speed up,"

"Okay... something exciting," Kizui's eyes drifted to the ground. "Huh? Is that Grace?"

Grace was standing on the balcony, admiring her new dress in the mirror. Grace's long, bright green hair fell down her shoulders like a waterful of leaves. Her newly-maturing curves were fairly obvious from the elegant dress she and Yunyun had been working on. With large dangling sleeves and a decadent blue and yellow pattern, Grace was a sight to see. Thanks to Kazuma's input in the creation, the dress looked far more like the clothing of a Japanese Kami, as opposed to whatever kind of god that Aqua was.

"Hey, Grace!" Kizui called from up above. "You look amazing... AAAA!"

Kizui's broom took a sharp turn towards the ground.

"Uh oh!" said Yunyun, readying a spell. "Feather Fall!"

A massive wall of feathers appeared behind the mansion, which Kizui immediately fell into, sending a cloud of white feathers in all directions.

"Whoops! That was the gesture for Feather Wall!" said Yunyun. "Sorry, Kizui! Are you okay?"

Kizui clambered out of the hill as the feathers around her slowly dispelled.

"Yeah, thanks!" she smiled, cheerful as ever.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Yunyun.

Grace came hurrying down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness!" she said. "What was that?"

"Auntie Yunyun was teaching me how to fly!" said Kizui, flicking feathers off her clothes.

"Fly? Why would you want to learn that?" Grace gave her a strange look.

"Because it's amazing!" Kizui's eyes lit up. "Imagine it! Flying over the Demon Kings army, unleashing spell after spell, straight to the Devil King himself!"

"You'd probably get killed like that," Grace pointed out.

"It's the thrill, Grace! The Devil King is the ultimate challenge! And I will strike him down, and free this land! Just as destiny foretold!"

"I don't think that's how it works," said Grace. "And you still don't have an Adventurer Card yet."

"I'll get there at some point," said Kizui. "First, we'll start by making our way from town to town and get tons of EXP! And when we make it to the Devil King's castle, we'll kill him! Heck, maybe we'll make some friends along the way!"

"You are terrifyingly optimistic," Grace rolled her eyes. "Although, it would be nice to see some new places."

"Well, we only have one more year until we can apply for Adventurer Cards! Then it's just a hop, skip, and a broomstick ride to the Devil King! Although, a full party would be nice..."

"What about the academy?" said Grace. "I thought we were going to go to school for magic first."

"Easy! We'll just take quest tuition!"

"Are you sure about that?" said Grace. Quest tuitions were meant for junior Adventurers who wanted to improve their skills. Using a network of messages, students would be sent Training Quests that would be specifically chosen for that student's education. Graduation would mean allocating 30 skill points, enough to learn advanced magic or powerful skills. Because of this, Quest tuitions were notoriously hard to pass.

"Come on! Between the two of us, we can do anything!"

Kazuma and Megumin watched as the two of them exchanged thoughts.

"Are you okay with them going to fight the Devil King?" Kazuma said to his wife.

"I mean, she's picking up where you left off," said Megumin, "Besides, you know she's a good magician,"

"I know but..." Kazuma rubbed the back of his head. "Adventuring life isn't easy. You and I know that, firsthand."

"But it was amazing," Megumin sighed. "Traveling across the land, slaying powerful beasts with magic, love blossoming between party members." she winked. "I'm confident that Kizui will be great in her adventure."

"Well, if you say so." Kazuma sighed. "But are they ready?"

"If it bothers you that much, we could have them stay a little once they get their powers. That should help you ease into it,"

"Ease into it?" Kazuma's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, I'm turning into an anime dad."

"It'll be fine, honey. Kizui's old enough for a card now. We just need to wait until they get quest tuition."

"You also know what to say, Megumin." Kazuma smiled.

_A year later..._

The months passed by. With each day, Kizui focused every bit of her time on improving her magic and broomstick flying. Grace continued her study of the gods and started getting to know the Axis Sect. All the while, she continued growing more and more beautiful, one may argue that she even surpassed her mothers in that regard. Eventually came the day when they received two letters, saying that Kizui and Grace had both been approved for quest tuitions.

"Yes!" Kizui's eyes almost resembled two red suns. "We got in!"

"Thank heavens!" said Grace. "Now we can apply for Adventurer Cards!"

"Uh... hold on!" said Kazuma. Kizui and Grace gave him confused looks. "I... uh... know you're excited to go defeat the Devil King and all that but... I just want to be sure you'll be safe. So, before you leave Axel, Kizui, I'd like to see you reach Level 5. Can you do that for me?"

"That's not a bad idea," said Darkness. "Grace, I want you to reach Level 5 too. Just to be safe,"

"Okay, mom," said Grace. Kizui nodded. "We'll just go get our cards, buy some gear and..."

"Now, hold on a second there," Kazuma interrupted her. "If I had to choose the most important quality that an Adventurer has, it's resourcefulness. When I was your age, I came to this world with nothing but the clothes on my back and a useless goddess."

"Hey!" said Aqua.

"So I will not allow you to bring any money with you. Only a single weapon depending on whatever class you choose. If you can do that, then defeating the Devil King will be far easier."

"Just one weapon?" said Grace. "That's kind of..."

"Of course, father!" Kizui struck a shonen pose. "This task will be the first challenge for the greatest heroes of the land!"

"Good!" Kazuma gave a sigh of relief. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Ah..." Grace opened her mouth but immediately closed it.

"Good luck to the both of you," said Megumin. "And may the most honorable of titles fall upon your names,"

"Thank you, mother," said Kizui. She ran up to her parents and caught them in a tight hug. "I love you both so much!"


	6. The Goddess in Shining Armor

_A little bit later..._

"Our first stop, the Adventurer Guild!" said Kizui, as the two of them soared through the air on Kizui's broomstick.

"Please tell me you know how to land this thing!" Grace held tightly onto her friend's back.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do!"

Kizui lowered the broom to the ground and placed her feet down. The broom skidded to a halt as she dropped her feet to the dirt path, spraying dirt in a nearby fruit stall.

"Hey!" yelled the vendor.

"Sorry!" said Kizui. "Here we are!"

"Woah..." said Grace.

The guild was a towering building with a large tower in the middle. Stained glass windows depicting famous Adventurers lined the stone walls.

Kizui and Grace walked inside. There were many adventurers around them, sitting at tables, looking for quests, chatting with one another, and practicing Skills. The two of them stepped up to the busty redhead at the receptionist's desk.

"Hello there!" said Kizui. "We're here to apply for Adventurer Cards."

"Okay," said the receptionist. "Do you have tuition, or will you be paying the registration fee?"

"We have quest tuition," Kizui placed her student ID on the desk.

"Confident, huh? Please place your hand on the blue orb," the receptionist pulled out the familiar object and placed a blank card underneath.

"You mean like this?" said Kizui. As soon as her hand touched the machine, it turned scarlet.

"Oh, interesting!" said the redhead. "That doesn't happen very often."

"Wow! I must be really powerful!" Kizui eyes lit up.

"Let's see… you're extremely low in everything!"

"Wha…?" Kizui's face fell.

"Oh, except for Charisma. Also, did I mention you have a Charisma stat? It's incredibly high."

"Wait, I don't remember there being a Charisma stat?" said Grace.

"Some people have a Charisma stat instead of a Magic stat," said the redhead. "We don't know why, but this makes them good at certain spells. And it makes them likable."

"Well, I have been told I have a striking personality!" Kizui laughed.

"Unfortunately, there's only one class for Charisma. The Trickster. It's a spellcasting class that specializes in stealth and trickery. It's also incredibly fast and powerful but has extremely low defense. That's why you don't see a lot of them, they usually die within a few days."

"Yeesh, that's dark!" said Kizui.

"You could choose Adventurer instead," said Grace.

"No, I'll take Trickster," Kizui grinned confidently. "Having a unique class is the best way to designate me as the protagonist!"

"Seriously?" said Grace. She sighed and placed her hand on the orb.

"Oh my gods!" said the receptionist. "Your stats are unbelievable!"

"Really? What?" said Grace.

"Your Magic and Strength are through the roof! And Agility, Vitality, and Intelligence are above average as well! Your Luck is average, but that's not important. You could be any class you want!"

"Wow… really?" Grace blushed a little bit.

"Wow Grace! Your stats are even higher than Aqua's!" said Kizui, glancing between her card and Grace's.

Various adventurers began to form a crowd around the two girls.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Is she some kind of goddess?"

"You mean like that Aqua girl?"

"Oh yeah."

"You know, she's really pretty!"

"I know. Wait, if Aqua's the goddess of water…" a muscular man walked up to Grace. "Then what are _you _the goddess of?"

"Uh… well…" Grace fidgeted with her fingers. "I don't know?"

"Strange." said the man.

The receptionist chuckled.

"Are you the goddess of beauty?" she grabbed Grace by the face. "Cause your Look stat is higher than you're making me."

"Uh… I…" Grace started blushing.

"You know, that would explain a lot of things…" said Kizui.

"Kizui! You can't be serious!"

"You're popular with boys, popular with girls, good with clothes, really good at doing makeup. The goddess of beauty is the perfect title for you!"

"I… guess?" said Grace. She turned to the receptionist. "I'm flattered, but could you please let go of my face?"

"Oh! Of course!" the receptionist blushed and cleared her throat. "Anyway, what class are you thinking? There are a lot more than there used to be, so you might need to look things up."

"Well, what options do I have?" said Grace.

"I researched all of them." said Kizui. "Allow me to explain…"

"Kizui…" Grace raised an eyebrow

"In the form of…"

"What are you…"

"A song!"

"What?"

**Note: Please forgive me. The music compels me. Also, it's completely skippable.**

_Kizui: Every adventurer has a job to do,_

_From newbies to veterans past._

_That special job is the key to your strength,_

_And we call it a class._

_Knights are tanks with gleaming armor,_

_And fight with sword and shield!_

_Priests do great when you fight undead,_

_As well as the buffs and heals!_

_Wizards cast spells that do lots of stuff,_

_Like creating stuff or destroying!_

_Thieves are stealthy and mostly use knives_

_They steal and are notably toying._

_Tricksters are rare and rightly so,_

_They cast illusions and fly!_

_Paladins strike with holy power_

_Especially thunderous smites!_

_Rangers pray to mother nature_

_And they shoot arrows with ease._

_Monks are strong and punch really fast_

_And psychics can control stuff with pleas!_

_Finally swordmaster_

_A warrior caster_

_Who combines both wizard and knight!_

_A magic sword_

_With runes aboard_

_That strike with a thousand lights!_

"Uh…" Grace had trouble comprehending the performance that Kizui had just pulled out of a hat. "I think… Paladin sounds best for me. Also, what was that?"

"Sorry, I just really like singing!" Kizui rubbed the back of her head. A nearby priest tossed a small coin into her skull. "Huh? Nice! 20 Eris!"

"Great choice!" said the redhead. Grace sighed out of relief.

"This is so exciting!" Kizui looked at her new card.

"Yeah… exciting," said Grace. _The goddess of beauty? A paladin? I guess that's who I am. Well, so far all we've been doing is creating our characters. Time for some action!_

"Hm…" said Kizui. "I think I'll start with this skill!"

"Hey!' said Grace. "Don't spend any skill points! Let's show our parents first!" _A priest/knight hybrid class? I wonder how mother Darkness and mother Aqua will react._

"Oh yeah, good idea!" said Kizui.

_A while later._

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Kizui said, as she and Grace walked back into the mansion.

"Hello, you two!" said Kazuma.

"So, what class did you pick?" Aqua said almost immediately after they arrived. Megumin and Darkness also walked into the foyer.

"See for yourself!" Kizui proudly presented her card.

"Trickster?" said Kazuma. "I don't remember that being one of the options."

"They added some new ones," said Megumin. "That's an interesting choice, Kizui. One of my friends also picked Trickster."

"Really?" said Kazuma. "What happened to them?"

"She died." Megumin's face suddenly darkened. "And not from a monster attack. She slipped on an ice cube."

"An ice cube?!" said Kazuma, glancing between his wife and his daughter.

"Tricksters have almost no defense. That's why they move so fast," said Megumin. "But it's very hard to use their abilities well,"

"Don't worry mom!" said Kizui. "If anyone can use this class, it's me!"

"Just…" Kazuma dropped to his knees and bowed. "Please be careful!"

"Wow! Paladin!" said Darkness. "That's a great choice! It has balanced offense, defense _and _healing!"

"Makes sense for the goddess of… of… uh…" Aqua scratched her chin.

"Kizui suggested that I was the goddess of beauty."

"Beauty! Yes, that's perfect for you!" said Aqua.

"Wait, really?" Grace stepped back. "I… guess it's not a bad title."

"Anyway, for your first skills, I would suggest Great Weapon Fighting, Enhanced Durability, and Cure Wounds." said Darkness.

Kazuma cleared his throat.

"As for you, Kizui, I would advise you pick Intermediate Magic, and Dash Speed. Some durability skills wouldn't hurt."

"Huh? There's no Intermediate Magic," Kizui showed her card to her father again. His eyes widened when he saw one of the skills.

"Intermediate Dark Magic?" said Kazuma. "What Skill is that?"

"Must've been from hanging around Auntie Wiz," Kizui shrugged.

"Okay…" _Let's just hope she doesn't end up joining the Devil King or something. _"I guess you should go with that. Oh, and Drain Touch!"

"Got it. Thanks dad!" Kizui smiled.

Kizui and Grace spent the afternoon training their new Skills. Kizui soon became addicted to the feeling of casting real spells. Intermediate Dark Magic came with five spells. Star Striker, a powerful energized bullet of light, Shadow Mana Absorb, a spell that could be used to dispel other spells, Ice Spear, basically a spear of ice, and Fire Spin, a close range fire attack. Grace sparred with her new sword, while also attempting to keep her skirt down.

From that day forward, two new heroes joined the fight against the Devil King.


	7. The Ending

"Shadow Ball!" Kizui hurled another glowing orb of dark energy at the enormous praying mantis. Grace, charged in wielding a mighty greatsword.

"Wrathful Smite!" she swung her sword, sending the monster tumbling.

"Nice work!" Kizui readied another spell. "Star Blaze Pistol!" She flicked a tiny bullet of yellow magic at the monster, blowing open its torso and spilling its insides everywhere.

"Phew!" Grace wiped the sweat off her head. Kizui wasn't exactly quite sure as to how Grace managed to run while wearing her dress, especially when compared to Kizui's outfit of choice. After some consideration and help from Grace, Kizui ended up choosing a red and orange magician's outfit with a black and orange cape. She also wore black pants.

"Well, that's another Tuition Quest done." Kizui held up the piece of paper they received in the mail. The assignment vanished into blue light.

"Phew! I'm beat!" Grace sheathed her sword and sat down. She pulled a rag out of her pocket to dab the sweat from her pores.

"Hey! I leveled up!" Kizui looked at her card. "Nice! Six more skill points! But what should I spend them on..."

"Maybe Wiz can teach you something," said Grace. "You do seem to have a pretty easy time learning her Skills."

"Good idea!" said Kizui. Grace tossed her sweaty rag in Kizui's direction. It flopped onto her face, turning her skin red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kizui tore the rag off and rolled about on the ground. "OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Are you okay?!" Grace got up.

"Oh gosh!" Kizui panted. "What the heck is wrong with your sweat?"

"Huh?" Grace picked up the rag. "Well, mom did say that goddesses sweat holy water, but that shouldn't hurt you. Or was it the Dark Magic?"

"Who knows?" said Kizui. She pulled out her broomstick and mounted.

"Are you gonna use that thing to go everywhere?" Grace groaned. "It's a nightmare on my back. Just pick me up when you start going back home, okay?"

"Okay! See ya, Grace! Onwards!"

Kizui shot off as Grace rested her head on the grass.

Before long, Kizui returned with a scroll.

"She said that there's a time travel spell in this!" she explained. "I wanna see if I can cast it!"

"Doesn't that sound a little dangerous?" said Grace.

"What could go wrong? Come on, let's go home so I can try it out!"

Grace sighed and got on the broom.

"I swear, every time I get on this thing, I'm always worried some pervert will look upwards as we fly over them and see under my skirt," said Grace.

"Just wear pants!" said Kizui. "Or sit sideways."

"The goddess of beauty must look her best at all times." Grace mounted the broom sideways. "Pants don't go great with my figure."

"I don't know, you make everything look nice." Kizui shrugged.

The two sister-like friends flew home.

When they got back to the mansion, Kizui ran straight to the library to try out her new spell, while Grace decided to watch in case something bad happened.

"Alright, here we go!" said Kizui. "Time reverse, my meaning hersed, to the past, preferably fast. Turn the clock back, bring a night pack, take me to the days gone by."

"What kind of magic words are those?" said Grace. But Kizui didn't respond, instead, she vanished in a flash of purple light.

"Kizui?" Grace's eyes widened.

**The Adventure Continues, in Back to the Future of this Wonderful World!**

**Author's Note: Victory aside, I hope you enjoyed this story. Make sure to leave a review if you can, preferably leaning on the specific side. If you want to know what happens next, read Back to the Future of this Wonderful World. I'm also gonna be starting a new story about Kizui. I hope you all had a great time and will continue doing so as you read my works.**


End file.
